Tea Bags and Corsets
by Snavej
Summary: The bar groaned under the weight of people pushing against it, desperate for liquor. Mai wanted none of that. She had her own mission. Admittedly, she was starting to regret said mission — why had she listened to a convicted murderer again? — but she was here now. She would at least try.


Mai Taniyama walked down the stairs into the club, trying not to wince at how loud the music was. She made her way to the bar and ordered herself a drink — apple juice in a whiskey glass. She sipped at it while she surveyed her pickings.

The weight of the music pressed down on Mai's shoulders. The dance floor pulsated with people dancing. The bar groaned under the weight of people pushing against it, desperate for liquor. Mai wanted none of that. She had her own mission.

Admittedly, she was starting to regret said mission — why had she listened to a convicted murderer again? — but she was here now. She would at least try.

At the very other end of the bar was a young man, perhaps a little older than herself. He was searching the club much like she had been.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered and downed the rest of her drink before slamming the glass down.

Pushing away from the bar, Mai sauntered through the crowd, faking the confidence that she definitely did not feel. She ignored the way her clingy dress rode up as she walked. Confident people did not fiddle with their clothes. Her prey met her eye and kept it for a moment before looking away. Mai did not relent on forcing her way through the crowd. He had not looked disgusted after all. If anything, his face had remained surprisingly neutral.

"Hi."

He looked down at her, straightening up a little as he did so.

"Hi," he echoed.

Mai took a deep breath and smiled.

"Look, I am after something very specific tonight."

"And what might that be?" he asked, his voice low and serious.

"I am clean, single and want s-sex. No names, no emotions, nothing."

"And you picked me because?"

"You looked like you were looking for something too," Mai admitted. "Well, what do you say?"

She looked up at him and waited. He studied her with his head cocked to one side before nodding. Mai took his hand and led him away.

"Where are we going?" he asked as they stepped out onto the street.

"My place, I live two minutes from here."

Perhaps leading a complete stranger back to her flat was not the best idea, but Mai had committed. They walked in silence. She let them in and bit her lip.

"Give me two minutes."

He nodded and Mai darted into her bedroom. It was tidy — she had cleaned up before leaving — but she wanted to check her appearance. She slipped the bodycon dress off to reveal her chosen lingerie.

She twirled in front of her mirror.

Well, she had got this far.

Checking that the pack of condoms were still on her bedside table, she walked over to her door and took another deep breath before opening it. Her guest was just where she had left him, standing in her living room. His gaze had been drawn by her bookshelf.

She forced a cough and he looked around.

"You coming?" she asked.

He slipped his jacket off and folded it over a chair as he walked towards her. Mai grabbed his hand and led him again, this time into her bedroom. She turned and faced him, standing next to her bed, waiting for him to make some kind of move.

He took the initiative, stepping closer and pressing his lips to her cheek. Mai snaked her hands around his waist. His shirt felt soft under her fingers. His lips trailed from her cheek down her neck.

Mai grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist.

"You can touch me," she murmured. "In fact, please do."

She started to giggle, but a tingling sensation in her spine forced the sound to morph into a gasp. He pulled her closer but did not stop his ministrations on her neck. He kicked his shoes off and Mai pulled him back onto the bed.

His hands grasped around the waist of the corset she wore. Her hands began pulling his shirt up so she could touch his chest. His skin was softer than his shirt had been.

His mouth made its way down to her breasts. Mai moaned, regretting putting the corset on, regardless of how horny it made her. She reached down for his belt and his fingers danced lightly up her legs.

Then his hand grabbed hers. Mai tensed, her closed eyes shot open and she stared at him. He felt her movement and loosened his grip.

"Not yet," he muttered. "Just… Just enjoy yourself."

Mai relaxed and brought her hands back to his torso, which he did not complain about. Then he was wrenched from her as he shuffled down the bed. Then she felt his lips on her thighs.

She cried out, quivering in a pleasure that was somewhere between orgasmic and ticklish. He took this as the encouragement it was and continued, teasing her as he neared her—

"Oh my—"

He pushed aside her underwear and warmth flooded her body. She could feel his hesitation, his uncertainty.

"Please don't stop…"

He did not stop. She vocalised her pleasure and his confidence grew. Jolts of electricity shot down to her fingers and toes. She wanted to writhe in the feeling but knew that moving might compromise everything.

He gripped at her thighs and pressed harder. Mai squealed.

"Don't stop," she begged, consumed by the feeling that was spreading through her. "Please don't—"

She bit back a scream as her legs clamped around his head. She panted and her whole body shook. Then she pushed him away gently.

"That was…"

Her brain was too foggy for words. She felt his hands turn her over. He released her from the corset. Sighing, she rolled over again.

He caressed her back and she relaxed into the sheets. Her eyes closed, enjoying his every touch. She knew she ought to reciprocate, ought to give him something in return…

Maybe in a minute, she thought, maybe in a few minutes.

* * *

"Where do you think you have been?" Gene said as he jumped up from the sofa.

Oliver shut the front door behind him and pulled his jacket off.

"Out."

"It is almost 2 AM, you are never out this late! Noll! I was worried about you!"

"You could have called me," Oliver muttered.

"I did!" Gene protested. "But someone left his phone at home!"

Oliver looked around to see that Gene was holding his mobile.

"Oh."

"Oh indeed! Now where have you been? And don't you give me this 'out' crap!" Gene hissed.

"I followed your advice."

"My advice?" Gene sat back down, looking confused.

"Yeah. From that conversation we had last week. I went out and—"

"You hooked up?" Gene asked.

Oliver took a seat opposite his twin and nodded.

"Wow, go you. How was it?"

Oliver shrugged.

"It was okay, I guess."

Gene frowned.

"Okay? Right, you're gonna have to tell me more. What happened?"

"I went to a club, a girl approached me—"

"A girl?"

"A young woman approached me. Maybe a bit younger than us. It was dark." Oliver shrugged. "I accepted. We went back to her place. I…" He paused for thought, his face screwing up slightly. "I performed cunnilingus on her. She fell asleep. I—"

"Wait a minute, she didn't reciprocate?" Gene asked.

"No. But I did not want her to. I dealt with myself and left."

"And that was it?"

"Yes?"

Gene sat back, the disappointment evident on his face.

"What were you hoping for? That I would have some great sexual awakening?" Oliver asked.

"I'm not sure. But I wanted you to have a good time."

"I did."

"But she didn't—"

"No, she didn't do anything to me, but it was interesting."

Gene sighed and gave up. He was unable to explain to his brother what he was thinking and Oliver did not seem all that bothered.

"Are you going to do it again?"

"She did not want me to know her name, so I doubt it."

"I meant the act in general, not her specifically," Gene muttered. "Though you know where she lives."

"I am not just going to turn up on her door and—"

"Yeah, no, that is creepy," Gene agreed. "Why was she so against names?"

"No idea, I didn't ask."

Gene sighed again.

"I'm going to bed," he said finally. "I'm glad you had a nice time."

Oliver nodded. He watched his brother go and leant back in his chair, thinking back to what had transpired in the last few hours.

He had not behaved wrongly. Or at least, he did not think so. She had had a good time, had she not? It had sounded like she had. He had left her covered and warm.

He frowned, wondering if she would have expected him to stay. He scowled, perhaps he ought to have looked up one-night-stand etiquette. Ten minutes later, Oliver pushed the thoughts aside, and went to bed himself.

* * *

"... and when I woke up, he was gone. So I started going about my normal routine and he had left out everything to make a cup of tea!" Mai said. "Like, a teabag in a cup and the right amount of water in the kettle and it was all laid out."

"Wow, and he didn't ask for anything in return?" the young woman sitting opposite her asked.

"No, I was really surprised about that. Like, I had the condoms ready and everything—"

"You had lube right?"

"What?"

"Jeesh Mai, you need lube. Go and buy some before next time."

"Masako, I am not just—"

There was a knock at the door.

"Times up," Masako muttered.

"Damn, and we barely got any of your stuff sorted out." Mai groaned. "I'm sorry, quick, before they come in, how is the diary stuff going?"

"Great, and don't be sorry, I love hearing about your life. It makes this all feel less weird."

Mai smiled gratefully.

The door opened and two guards walked in. They cuffed Masako and led her away back to her cell for the night. Mai put away Masako's file and waited for her next patient.

Madoka walked in not five minutes later, accompanied by the two guards that had taken Masako away.

"Hello Mai," she purred as the guards removed the handcuffs and left. "A little birdie told me that you got laid."

"I do hope you girls have better things to talk about than my abysmal sex life," Mai said with a laugh.

"You're the only one in here getting any so…" Madoka laughed loudly. "Although if that tall guard keeps rejecting my proposals I might be forced to start making out with girls."

"Is that what you'd like to discuss today?" Mai asked.

"Oh lord no," Madoka said. "I want to hear more about this tea-bag man. Did he actually tea-bag you?"

Mai hesitated before answering.

"What exactly do you mean by tea-bag?"

"You know, when a guy sticks his balls in someone's mouth," Madoka said, nonchalantly.

"That's disgusting."

"Yeah, one guy tried to do it to me once, I threatened to bite him and then he stopped."

Mai forced a smile to her face.

"Now last week we discussed coming up with some goals, do you remember that?"

"Of course," Madoka said. "And I remember you saying that none of them could be sexual."

"Well this is supposed to be a professional environment. How about a fitness goal? The staff reported you were showing great interest in exercising."

"Yeah, because the tall guard was there," Madoka said, rolling her eyes.

Mai smiled encouragingly and Madoka went on.

"Weights weren't so bad I guess," she muttered. "I suppose I could try and do better on them."

"Okay, that's a great start! Now let's make that a SMART goal…"

* * *

As Mai sat on the bus home from the prison, she thought about her one night stand and 'tea-bag man'. What kind of guy gives a girl an earth-shattering orgasm, gives her a massage, let's her fall asleep and then leaves?

She had been a little surprised when she had awoken alone.

When she had had the guts to actually get up, she had half expected him to have robbed her. But there had been nothing different about her flat apart from the little tea setup. It was most peculiar.

Mai knew she never ought to have brought it up at work, but Masako was a special case. Mai truly believed her to be… Well, not innocent. But she definitely did not deserve time behind bars.

Masako's now deceased husband had been raping her nightly before his death. Mai saw this as little more than self defence for a woman who had tried to get help from other places. But no one wanted to believe that a man could rape his wife.

Madoka, on the other hand, definitely deserved prison time. She had poured boiling water on her boyfriend's face and then pushed him down the stairs.

And it was Mai's job to counsel them, and the other women in the prison. To help them towards rehabilitation and release, if they had that opportunity.

It had been Masako to suggest to Mai that she should go and 'get laid'. The conversation had arisen from a discussion of ex-partners. Mai had shared a story of her most recent ex- and Masako had sympathised. Sometimes, Mai wondered that if they had met under different circumstances, whether or not they would be friends.

She hoped so.

* * *

He knew she was there before he saw her.

His eyes were drawn to her and he smiled as she walked up to the bar. Oliver would be lying to say that he did not want her to return. The fact that she had come back on the same day as him, though...

Well, it was pure coincidence.

But a happy one nonetheless. Oliver strode through the crowd towards her. She had made the effort last time, he would make the effort this time. He noticed, as he walked, that she was wearing a different dress to last time. Emerald green instead of black.

"Hi."

She spun around and almost crashed into him.

"Hi," she stammered. "I… I didn't expect to see you again."

"Nor I you, but here we are."

"You left," she accused.

Oliver cocked his head to one side.

"That bothers you?"

"I didn't… Well, I was sort of expecting to reciprocate certain actions," she said. "But you left."

"You fell asleep," Oliver pointed out.

"Yes, but I didn't mean to!"

He smirked, which only seemed to infuriate her further.

"Well, you must have come over here with a purpose," she muttered. "What do you want?"

This question, or rather her forwardness at asking it, threw him a little.

"I want to please you again."

"Me? What about you, tea-bag man?" she asked. "Don't you want anything from our… Escapades?"

"You're assuming I don't."

She smiled, though her eyes still conveyed a little confusion. She offered her hand and Oliver took it. Once again, she led them back to her apartment, begged for a minute to herself and left Oliver to wait.

The repetition of their previous encounter comforted him. He slipped off his jacket and shoes so that he was ready when she—

"Hi."

Oliver looked around to see her standing in her bedroom doorway. He deigned to smile, appreciating the matching set of underwear she had chosen to wear. Though no part of it aroused him, the attention to detail and aesthetic advantages of such an outfit — if you could call it an outfit — pleased him.

She led him into her bedroom and pushed the door shut behind him.

* * *

Oliver emerged from her room not long after she had fallen asleep. He had wrapped the used condom up in a tissue and quickly made his way to the bin to dispose of it. After washing his hands, he pulled on his shoes and jacket.

He glanced around at her kitchen clock. He had noticed it on his last visit. Neither hand had moved since his last visit. He rummaged in a pocket and pulled out an AA battery. Reaching up, he removed the little clock from the wall, replaced the battery and corrected the time. Then he replaced the clock with something like a satisfied smile.

He then walked over to the kitchen table and grabbed a post-it note.

 _Corset girl,_

 _If you want to do this again, text me a time._

 _xxxx-xxx-xxxx_

 _From TBM_

Like last time, he arranged a cup so that it was ready to make a cup of tea with, and stuck the post-it note to the work surface next to it.

When Oliver entered his flat, he knew Gene would still be awake. Much like last time, Gene was sat on the sofa and judging him.

"Who was it this time?"

"Same girl," Oliver muttered. "Not by design."

"And you still don't know her name?"

"Should I?"

"Well, if I was sucking some guy off I would at least want to know his name," Gene muttered.

"We are different people, Gene, and require different standards for such activities," Oliver said stiffly. "Now unless you wish to discuss my sex life further, why don't you go to bed? You really needn't stay up if I go out."

"I stay up because I worry about you," Gene said. "And is there anything else to discuss?"

"What do you consider to be of note?" Oliver asked, rolling his eyes.

"Well, did you just get her off again and leave or—"

"No. We had sex. Happy?"

Gene's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Wait, you lost your virginity to some random girl that you don't even know the name of?"

Oliver rolled his eyes again.

"I am going to bed," he stated.

"Hang on! I have been waiting for ten years to tease you about this! You aren't taking this away from me!"

Gene bounded after Oliver, who had begun to walk towards his bedroom.

"What exactly do you want to tease me about?"

"Well did you last long enough for her to come? Did you go floppy from nerves?"

"Eugene," Oliver said, stopping dead. He pinched the top of his nose and took a deep breath. "Everything is in perfect working order and both parties were satisfied. Now I am going to bed."

And with that, he stalked into his room and shut the door.

* * *

"He left you his number?" Masako repeated. "But no name?"

"No, he just put TBM, which I think stands for tea-bag man which I may or may not have called him to his face…" Mai revealed, her head in her hands. "He called me corset girl…"

"You wore a corset? Damn, I bet you looked good in that."

"I did, even if I do say so myself," Mai said, her cheeks beetroot red. "But we're getting off topic."

"Eh, as if we were ever on topic. My lawyer is putting together a case for my release, saying that although I killed him, I was only ever going to hurt him because he was the one that…"

"And how do you feel about that?"

"The jury didn't believe me once, why would they believe me now?" Masako muttered. "The jury don't care about me I have no degree, no prospects, no where to go…"

Tears began to form in Masako's eyes.

"Masako, the prison would not just throw you onto the streets. There are halfway houses for people getting back on their feet. And you have your school qualifications, right? There is no reason you could not apply to university now and get funding for it! In fact, you could probably start an online course in here if you keep up your good behaviour."

"Yeah…" Masako hiccoughed. "But Madoka got us all banned from the computer room for a month because she kept looking at male genitalia and asking that guard she likes if his was bigger than the ones in the picture…"

"That is… Unfortunate.

"I haven't stopped writing that diary like you said," Masako offered. "I… I started writing it as prose rather than like a diary though. It was easier in third person."

"If that helps then go for it," Mai said, smiling. "Perhaps you could make a book out of it and then you'll have some income," she added as a tease.

Masako could not help but smile at that.

"And then star on broadway and have my own show?" she added.

"The world is your oyster."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Masako spoke again.

"Are you going to text him?"

"I… I might. But… Well it was supposed to be a one night stand. No emotions, nothing. I worry that if I keep inviting him over that I might get attached. I am already thinking of him fondly and… If he doesn't want anything more. It would be awkward."

"True, but how many guys have reliably managed to make you orgasm?" Masako asked. "I say, bleed his balls dry and then dump him."

Mai stared,wide eyed at Masako, then burst out laughing.

* * *

It became a regular thing. Every few days, Oliver would receive a text giving him a time. He never missed one.

After a few weeks, corset girl started buying disposable takeaway cups. Much like he had done, she set one up for him so that before he left, all he had to do was add boiling water for a cup of tea on his way home.

He did not like the use of these cups, and so brought a reusable flask. Corset girl had laughed at that. Not a harsh laugh. There was no malice in anything she did.

She had laughed even harder when one time, he had taken off the lid of his flask and tipped out a small bottle of lube and a few condom packets.

"Well, that is one way of carrying them around," she had said between giggles. "Much less inconspicuous than a pocket I suppose."

Oliver had smiled at her. There was something beautiful about the way she sat on her bed, dressed in the sexiest lingerie she owned, laughing about his flask. Beautiful in an artistic way. Oliver had no words to describe it, but it made him happy.

And that is why he returned to her time after time.

For her laugh, for the sounds she made, for the little tea exchanges…

"You talk about her as if you are in love," Gene muttered one evening.

Oliver had scoffed at that.

Love? How ridiculous.

It was just two consenting adults having fun.

* * *

"Now, I have had words with the wardens and they have agreed that you can start this pre-university course. It's all online normally, but I have got some funding for you to print it all off if need be. If that makes it easier around the restrictions," Mai said. "It's an introduction to writing course, covering much of the same basics as A-level English I think, but as you've been out of education for so long, I thought it would be good—"

Mai was cut off by Masako throwing her arms around her.

"You're too good to me," Masako cried, with real tears streaming down her face. "This is amazing!"

"You've earned it, Masako. It'll help your lawyer's case too. He requested that I meet with him to help his plans. Are you okay with that?"

"Of course, he's a good bloke. He promised not to charge me until I have a solid income."

"I'm glad. Now, there are a few online videos, that you'll have to watch. And I think there are weekly assignments. If you have any trouble completing them, let me know and I will make sure you're given time and space to study."

Masako wiped her eyes and mumbled another 'thanks'.

"How is it going with tea-bag man?"

"Um, about that… I think he's been fixing things in my apartment."

"What?"

"Well, at first it was just my kitchen clock. It had run out of battery so long ago that I have forgotten when, but it's ticking now. I'm not sure when he did it, I only noticed last week. But then I started noticing other things. My leaky tap isn't leaking any more. And the squeaky door has stopped squeaking!"

"So he's fixing your place up one shag at a time?" Masako summarised.

"Something like that," Mai agreed. "I don't want to call him out on it because I'm hoping he knows how to bleed radiators…"

The two women laughed.

"But Christmas is coming up, do I get him something?" Mai asked.

"I don't know, is there something little you could get him that wouldn't be weird?" Masako asked. "Christmas themed lingerie perhaps?"

Mai rolled her eyes, but laughed nonetheless.

After work, she began to write a text to tea-bag man as she sat on the bus home.

 **What are we doing for Xmas? CG.**

She did not have to wait long for a reply.

 **I do not think my brother will appreciate me ditching him to see you, apologies. TBM.**

Mai frowned. Tea-bag man revealing he had a brother was the most intimate they had been, ever, bar the obvious. His reply did not answer the question she had been trying to ask.

She tried to rephrase it.

 **Such a shame, I meant, are we exchanging presents? CG.**

Again, she did not have to wait long.

 **Gifts are usually exchanged between friends and family. We are neither. TBM.**

Mai felt her stomach drop. She knew that they weren't… But to hear him say it?

Mai wiped a tear from her cheek and pressed the button to indicate to the driver that she wanted the next stop. After disembarking the bus, Mai let her tears flow.

"Stupid, stupid girl."

 _She_ had wanted no names. _She_ had wanted no emotions. _She_ had wanted mindless good sex…

And yet somehow, she thought that they were at least friends, sharing their bodies and their tea. He had fixed her clock and her tap and…

Who did that for a fuck buddy? Or should she say 'fuck acquaintance'?

But she had taken it too far. She was the one in too deep. Mai knew she had to walk away.

* * *

"You haven't been out in a while," Gene muttered on Christmas Eve.

"No, I haven't," Oliver agreed, turning the page of his book.

Gene watched his brother's eyes scan the page with a slight frown.

"How come?"

"She hasn't contacted me. People are busy at Christmas time, so I imagine she does not have time. It does not bother me."

Gene's frown deepened.

"Why don't you ask her? Like, just check she's okay and stuff?"

"Why would I do that?"

Gene sighed.

"Because you're—"

"Two consenting adults that occasionally have sex, nothing more. We are not friends. She knows that."

"Does she?"

"Well, I told her so and I believe she is capable of reading."

Gene winced.

"You told her that?"

"What is the problem? She set the rules when we started this whole thing. I am following her wishes."

"Yeah, she set rules for a one night stand!" Gene protested. "Not a repeated fuck-buddy arrangement! You can't honestly tell me you feel nothing for her… Can you?"

Oliver decided not to speak.

"I'm going to bed," Gene said finally. "Mum and Dad expect us for lunch, so don't stay up too late."

Oliver nodded and watched his brother go. He returned his attention to his book and pushed every thought of corset girl to the back of his mind.

Of course, when Gene said it, it made perfect sense that corset girl might be upset with him for saying they weren't friends. He fixed her tap for her. He had not done anything like that for Gene without making some kind of bargain.

"Fuck."

Oliver put his book down after marking his page. He located his phone and unlocked it, looking back at his messages with corset girl.

He sighed and as the clock turned to midnight, he typed out a message.

 **Merry Christmas, TBM.**

Dumping his phone on the kitchen table, Oliver retreated to his bedroom and went to bed.

* * *

The second of January did not go well for Mai. She went to work, like usual. She walked through the prison, like usual. She made herself a cup of tea, like usual.

She collapsed, halfway to her treatment room, not like usual.

When she woke, she was approached by a very serious looking doctor. Mai recognised her surroundings as the prison hospital.

"We're going to have you transferred to the public hospital, but there is not much we can do but wait."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"My apologies, I am Dr Parker. You collapsed this morning on the way to your offer with severe vaginal bleeding and you received a small burn from dropping your cup of tea. I have treated the burn—"

"I'm sorry, vaginal bleeding?" Mai prompted.

She put a hand to her forehead as she felt light-headed.

"Yes, I suspect you are suffering a miscarriage."

"Suffering? It's still going on? Wait, what? I'm not preg—"

"You are, according to the pregnancy test. Or rather, you were. The bleeding may continue for a few days and you are liable to feel ill for a week or so. Then there are the emotional side effects as well… But the hospital will confirm this. This isn't my usual area, as I am sure you can guess."

Mai looked around, desperate to see anything other than Dr Parker's face. Confusion filled her brain and she longed for clarity. She focused on the next bed.

"Who is that?" Mai asked. "She's not one of my girls?"

"Who?" Dr Parker looked around. "Oh, her. Emily Jones. Madoka Mori broke her arm and gave her concussion because she looked at a guard funny."

"Madoka did that?"

"Jones will be fine. Mori is in solitary, though they have talked of sending her to somewhere stricter…"

Mai pushed the bedsheets back. Someone had stripped her of her clothes and washed her body.

"I'm sorry, are you sure about all this?" she asked.

"Yes, I am afraid so."

Mai, honestly, did not believe them at that point. But when she arrived at the public hospital and they not only verified Dr Parker's theory but gave her a predicted conception date — which may or may not have been a week when tea-bag man had come over a few times — she had to relent.

She had been pregnant for just over a month and had not realised.

The hospital released her with an order for a week of rest. Mai phoned her work and informed them of the situation. She begged they would tell her patients that she was just a littleill, and not the true situation.

* * *

 **We need to talk. 7pm.**

It was from corset girl, though she had not signed it. Oliver recognised the number. So at 6:30, he left the apartment and began the walk to her flat.

He knocked when he arrived and waited.

He was greeted by corset girl in her pyjamas. She looked small and soft and sad.

"Hello."

"Come in," she muttered, standing aside to let him enter.

Oliver cross the threshold and followed corset girl to the sofa. She gestured at the chair opposite and he took it.

"The doctors told me I had to tell you, so…" she trailed off and pulled a crumpled letter from her pocket. She handed it to Oliver and he read with interest.

 _To whom it may concern,_

 _My patient, Mai Taniyama, has recently gone through a miscarriage and requires a week of rest minimum. Please excuse her for this period of time._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Dr M. Adams_

"I didn't even know that I was…" She shook her head before looking up at Oliver. "I was told that you had a right to know. And you were the only person I was… Well… Yeah. I know we were using protection but something must have gone wrong or something. So, here we are."

"I see."

Oliver dropped the letter on the coffee table.

"I also thought I owed you something, I guess. I realised after that text that I was getting attached to you and that was not in our agreement. So I stopped inviting you over. I would like to thank you for our time together, and politely request that you delete my number from your phone."

Oliver complied robotically. He deleted her texts and her contact card from his phone in front of cors— Mai.

Mai.

She had a name now.

"I'm sorry. I want to be alone. Please show yourself out."

Oliver showed himself out. He walked home and let himself in and collapsed onto the sofa.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Gene muttered from the kitchen. "What's up?"

"She invited me over to talk."

"Oh jeesh, she's not pregnant is sh—"

"She miscarried. She did not know she was pregnant."

Gene almost dropped the spoon he was holding.

"Shit."

"Yes, it is sub-optimal."

Gene stirred whatever was in the pan, placed the spoon on the work surface and walked over to his brother.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "And don't give me any smart arse answer."

"I don't know. How should I feel?"

"I don't think there is any way that you should be feeling," Gene said. "But… Shit. I'm here for you okay? If you want to talk about it?"

"What are you making for dinner?"

"Bolognese, I am using up all the leftover vegetables, so it's a bit of a mess but…"

"It smells like it's burning."

Gene jumped up, swearing, and hastened to save his cooking.

"I hate food," Gene muttered. "I swear…"

"I am also glad you did not become a chef," Oliver said.

Gene finished cooking and served up. They ate in silence and Oliver washed up. Once he had finished, Oliver sat back down next to his brother and spoke.

"I think I am not sad about it happening. I am glad that she is not pregnant. I wish she had never become so and I regret whatever accident caused it. But…" Oliver hesitated. "Perhaps one day… Perhaps one day I would like to be a parent if I found the right person."

"And who would the right person be?"

"Well they would have to make up for areas in which I am deficient," Oliver said. "For example, I am not known for dealing with emotions well. So perhaps someone who can deal with them…"

Gene laughed.

"You'd need a psychologist to make up for you," he teased, poking his twin in the side.

Oliver scowled.

"And you'd need someone with a brain to make up for you," Oliver retorted.

* * *

"I'm meeting your lawyer tomorrow," Mai said.

"Oh, that's good," Masako said.

She was eyeing her counsellor with an appraising look.

"How has your writing been coming along?"

"Good, the course is going well."

"Can you stop giving me shifty eyes?" Mai asked.

"Can you tell me why you were really out for a week? I don't believe you got flu."

Mai sighed.

"Fine. I didn't get flu."

"I knew it!"

"I…" Mai looked away. "I had a miscarriage. For a pregnancy I didn't know I was having."

Masako's mouth fell open in shock.

"What? But you said you were using condoms!"

"We were! It must have broken or something. I don't know."

"Does he know?" Masako asked.

"Yes. I told him last week, and broke off our arrangement."

"Well damn… Are you okay?"

Mai smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I think so. Now let's get back to your stuff."

* * *

"Miss Taniyama?"

"Yes?" Mai spun around to see a tall bespectacled man. "Are you—"

"Osamu Yasuhara, at your service."

He took her hand and kissed it. Mai laughed.

"Can I get you a coffee?"

"Oh no, it's on me. What would you like?" he insisted.

"Um, a hot chocolate please," Mai said. "I'll find us seats."

Five minutes later and they both sat in a corner booth sipping at their drinks. Yasuhara pulled out his case file and began talking it through.

"So I am angling for day release at the moment. Miss Hara mentioned at our last meeting that you've suggested she go to university, which I can definitely secure her funding for. She would be limited in her choices to somewhere local, but I think day release during the week for a educational course would be excellent for her. Not only mentally but also so that when she is released, which will definitely be before the end of her sentence, she'll have some career prospects."

"And you think they'll go for that?" Mai asked.

"Well, with your good opinion of her and the good behaviour reports from the prison, I think so. Usually day release for courses is for a shorter period. Most courses that prisoners go on aren't several years, but I think they might make an exception."

"So what do you need from me?"

Mai pulled out her work notebook and began to make a list of what she could do for Masako as Yasuhara reeled them off.

"Would you be willing to testify?" Yasuhara asked. "If this goes to a court?"

But Mai did not answer. She was staring straight over Yasuhara's shoulder. He frowned and looked around.

He looked back at Mai and waved a hand in front of her face. She blinked and apologised.

"Someone you know?" he asked, jerking his head in the direction of where she had been staring.

"Um, kind of. I didn't expect there to be two of them though," Mai mumbled. She stared at her almost empty cup and tried to hide her face with her hair.

"Do you want to leave?" Yasuhara asked seriously.

"No, it's fine. What were you saying? Testifying in court? I've never done any court stuff before, but I'm willing to try."

"I can prep you for it, if need be. I'm hoping it won't get to that," Yasuhara said. Then he grimaced. "I hate to worry you, but one of those guys you're trying to hide from is coming over here…"

Before Mai could scamper away, someone sat down beside her, trapping her in the booth.

"Hi, I'm Gene, I'm the brother of the guy you were shacking up with a few weeks back," he said. "And basically, after what happened last week and all he's worried that you're not okay but he said you didn't want to talk to him so I thought I'd come over because he spotted you and went all awkward and check if you're okay."

Mai blinked several times, went bright red and then grimaced.

"I'm fine," she managed to say after a few awkward minutes.

"Great. I'm gay, by the way, so don't worry I am not trying to hit on you or anything. But I can see you're up to something with this very handsome young man, so I will leave you be and—"

"Gene, leave her alone," a familiar voice said. "I asked you to leave her alone. Using her as an excuse to hit on—"

"Noll! I'm not doing anything!"

Mai began to gather her stuff together. Yasuhara saw her intentions and also packed away while the two twins bickered.

Yasuhara stood up, allowing Mai to slide out from the booth and away out of the shop. He then caught the attention of the brothers.

"Gentlemen, if I find you harassing my client again, I will be forced to assist her in obtaining a restraining order against you both. Now if you wish to speak to her in any capacity, this is my card."

He thrust a business card at Gene and then hurried after Mai.

"I shut them up for you," he said.

"Thanks. I am so sorry, that was very unprofessional of me."

"It's fine, we were done anyway. If you can email those reports to me by the end of the week then I can get this in first thing on Monday. We might be in time for her to start the next academic year…"

"I'll do my best."

"Do you wanna talk about all that? I don't mind lending you an ear."

"No it's okay. You can ask Masako about it if you're really curious. I better get back to the prison. Thanks again for your help."

Yasuhara smiled, shook Mai's hand and was gone.

* * *

"He gave me his number."

"He gave you his business card after threatening to get a restraining order."

"But he gave me his number!" Gene repeated. "I can ask him out."

"And receive a restraining order."

"No I won't, I'm not going near his client. Just him."

"You should ask him out."

"What? You changed your mind quickly!" Gene accused.

Oliver only pointed at the back of the business card Gene was holding. He turned it over and read: **I'm interested ;)**

"I am so asking him out."

* * *

 **My brother told me I'm only allowed to date someone who is smart to make up for my lack of brains, do you comply with this condition? G.**

 **Well I have a law degree? So some would say that I do not… Y.**

 **I'm not so sure, you must think pretty fast on your feet to rescue a young lady like that. G.**

 **Just protecting those in need. Y.**

 **Like a modern day knight in shining armour. G.**

 **Free Friday at 8? Y.**

 **Definitely. G.**

* * *

 **I am single and want to give us a try. With names, with emotions, everything. If this is against your wishes, please say and I will never contact you again. TBM.**

Mai read the text several times before it's meaning really got through to her. She was supposed to be going to sleep, but it was a Friday night and she had nowhere to be the following day.

"But why?" she whispered into the semi-darkness.

Realising that she was not going to get an answer from her empty bedroom, she began to type a reply.

 **Why**

She did not bother with punctuation and sent the text before she realised something.

 **I thought I asked you delete my number!**

She thought she saw him delete her contact details but…

 **I did delete them. But I have an excellent memory. My apologies, I cannot erase that. TBM.**

Mai scowled at her phone and flopped onto her bed. She kicked off her fluffy slippers.

 **You didn't answer my other question**

He replied a minute later.

 **Being with you made me happy. Not (just) for the sexual activity, which, while pleasurable, was more of an experiment for me. But I enjoyed our conversations about tea. I like that you have always been honest with me. I would like to get to know you better. TBM.**

Mai felt indignant rage rise up within her chest at the thought of being an experiment, but hadn't she been using him for her own reasons? She pushed the feeling down. She had no reason to be upset with him on that basis. Before she could form any sort of reasonable reply, she received another text.

 **Also, I have found the correct screwdriver with which to tighten your loose light switch in your kitchen and would very much like to complete the job. TBM.**

"I have a loose light switch?"

Mai jumped up, forgetting her slippers and hastened to her kitchen. Sure enough, she could see that one half of her light switch was pulling away from the wall by a few millimetres.

"What the hell…"

 **How did you even notice that?**

 **I notice a lot of details that other people miss out. My brother reckons I have Asperger's but I have not been tested. TBM.**

Mai dragged up everything she could remember about Asperger's from the depths of her brain. It was a form of autism, and she vaguely remembered something about details and liking things in their proper places.

 **I am too tired to check my reference books but okay. I'll take your word for it.**

 **Reference books? TBM.**

 **I am a counsellor, so I have a degree in psychology. But none of my current patients have autism so I am a bit rusty on it.**

 **Understandable. I have a similar issue with some areas of physics that I have not done since my master's. TBM.**

Mai hummed as she walked back through her apartment to her bedroom. Something utterly ridiculous at the back of her mind was telling her to give him a chance.

But what reasons did she not have?

He had been honest with her, adhered to all her boundaries and been great fun in bed.

 **Tomorrow noon, Shoryu. We go halves on the bill.**

 **See you there. TBM.**

Mai smiled. Shoryu was the best ramen shop in town. If this man still found her in any way attractive after she slurped ramen and got soup down her chin, then maybe she wasonto a winner.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Gene asked, as his brother walked through the front door. "Wait, are you smiling? Is that an actual smile? I should take a picture!"

Oliver's smile dropped in an instant. He scowled at his twin and headed straight to the kitchen.

"Noll? You can't hold out on me! How did it go?"

Oliver flicked on the kettle.

"Nollie! Nollie-kins! Please tell me!" Gene whined.

Oliver rolled his eyes.

"It went fine."

"Fine? Like you're gonna get married fine? Or what?"

"That is jumping the gun a little," Oliver said.

"But—"

"We will be having a second date."

Gene punched the air and grinned.

* * *

 **Author's note: Okay so this was supposed to be a quick one-shot and it got out of hand and I know the ending is a bit shitty but I needed to get the idea out. So yeah... I've had a shitty day so please be kind with your reviews...**


End file.
